Life sucks
by The Solo Hero
Summary: Alpha, Delta, Zac, and Zachary get adopted by the Louds. This is a spin-off of We All Have Demons which tells the story of how their parents get together. You don't have to read WAHD to understand what's going on so you can just read this one if you don't care about their parents or how they became a thing.


An eight-year-old named Alpha looks in his bathroom mirror, he sees a light gray-haired boy with aqua eyes. He then looks out the door to see his siblings, all with his hair color, but different eyes. Zac's is red, Delta's is turquoise, and Zachary's is hot pink. "Hurry up and brush your teeth," he heard his mom say, and he does, afterward he and the rest of the quadruplets go downstairs, into the kitchen. He was about to say hi but was interrupted by a flashbang going through the window and going off. he and his family were shot with tranquilizers, he woke up a little later just to see West Virginia disappear, he then fell into sleep's grasp once more.

0000000900029288892010101020000000000049944993030201000000

He woke up not remembering anything but his name and siblings.

" Please enter the atrium," the voice coming from the p.a said. Alpha and the rest of the kids went into the atrium, only to find a waiting room like place. "When your name is called please proceed to the top rightmost door," the voice said. "Alpha." He went into the room and saw a lab, full of equipment.

3 days later*

The voice was saying the names of the "heathens" from strongest to weakest, Alpha was at the bottom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 Years later, Alpha was back in the lab for a normal check-up on his powers or lack thereof, or so he thought. He got on the big metal table and laid down, which he did every week for the last 3 years. Then sumthing unexpected happened, the tank that came out of the dispenser (which was four feet to the right of him) was a different color, instead of the neon green he has become to associate with anesthetic, it was a shade of midnight blue and was labeled, "Prototype X0-1". The robot (which was three feet to the right of him) picked it up and attached it to the to some medical stuff and then put a mask on a skeptical Alpha. The mysterious gas flowed thru the see-thru rubber tube, it was a shade of neon pink. At the same time, metal clamps were shut on Alpha's wrists and ankles. The second the gas entered his lunges he felt a red hot searing pain all over his body. Then, and only then did he, Alpha the 11-year-old, pas out from the pain.

00000000000000000000000000000

3 hours later*

00000000000000000000000000000

He awoke to his name being called. " Alpha, lunchtime," he could hear Zac calling him. He despised the idea of waking up, but he also felt an incredible hunger. So, he got up and went to the mess hall. It was a big ass room with a bunch of tables. During his walk, he thought of his life here, they were tested on like guinea pigs, they were taught a grade-A education, they were fed well, and were allowed to play one sport. And that sport was baseball, but it didn't make up for the excruciating pain they inflicted upon them. That's why he started a rebellion. To escape. And it was happening, tomorrow. For the last 2 years, they have been tunneling. they got thru 2 weeks ago, and finally, with the help of Dr. Santiago ( A doctor who was hired 6 months ago and was not a demented psychopath like the rest of them ) they would have an opening. But now, he was hungry, so, he got in line and got a 19.12345678900987654321-course meal. "Why are you giving me so much? Not even the demigod tear heathens got this much," Alpha asked. "Your ranking has changed. To god tear" said the lunch lady. He figured that the tests must have worked, he was the only one with no powers, all his siblings had powers, Zac had super speed, Delta had super strength, and Zachary had retractable wings! For crying out loud, WINGS! Wings, For fuck's sake. He wondered what powers he would get, there were no god tears the strongest was only demigods. He got to the god table, which was to the right of the demigod table. He sat with his back to Zac. "Hay Alpha," said Olimpia, Alpha's best friend. "Why are you at the god table," she finished. "It seems like my rank has changed, Oli," Alpha replied

"Whow, you got your powers," Oley and Alpha's siblings exclaimed. And that's how the rest of lunch went.

8 hours later*

That night Alpha dreamed of freedom.

Alpha woke up that morning to the normal, albeit nervous line heading toward the mess hall. He fell in line and once he was in the room he spotted his target. Debby, I know, weird name for a dude, but that's his name. Deb was a good friend of Alpha, that being said, Alpha walked over to Deb and punched him in his face, the plan was to start a ruckus and be taken to the "Detention" room by the good doc. "Alpha, detention now!" Dr. Snteago ordered him, and he gladly complied. When he and the good doc got in the "Detention" room Alpha turned around and said, "So, is it done." "Yes, it'll start in 1 hour, just like we planned," The doc said. "thanks Dann, we appreciate it." "No need, it's just the right thing to do. Now go do what you need to," and with that, he opened the door, alpha got one last glimpse of him, he was a tall Hispanic man, his hair was a warm brown just like his eyes, all in all, he was a good guy.

Alpha and the rest of the kids were going to there quarters. everyone knew what was about to happen, and when it did, all hell let loose. All cameras, defense, and communication were down, Everyone but Alpha, Delta, Zac, and Zachary they went into the office of a scientist. Alpha opened it and read the first document while the others stood watch. The document reads, "Day 35 of project Znomad: we just got the shipment of specimens.

Note: They all come from related parents, which means that they should be more compatible with the compound. How ever, there is a group of four who come from a set of twins, I have high hopes for the one named alpha he seems to be the strongest of the group." Alpha stopped there and ran to the evacuation tunnel, followed by a squad of armed soldiers. when they got there everyone was waiting for them, when alpha saw this he yelled one thing and one thing only, "RUN!"

And so they did Alpha, his siblings, and Debby were at the front shots where flying past them. Then alpha realized something they weren't bullets they were tranquilizers, and soon enough it was just the five of them, they had outrun the soldiers, but when they got to the end there was Shena, a short thin fugly black bitch, holding a gun. She lifted the gun up and pulled the trigger, unfortunately, the bullet hit Deb. He fell to the ground clutching his wound. At that point, Alpha lost it, and everything went black, and when he came back to reality Shena was dead, it looked like he had tackled her and repeatedly smashed her head into the ground. Her face was bloodied and deflated. Alpha got up, walked up to a bearly alive Debby, and picked him up and left with his siblings, without even saying a word. when he got outside he laid Deb down. He was dead. He let out a sad, shaky sigh, then he started to dig a grave, he then put Debby in it berried her, he also found a small white orchid and transplanted it to Debby's grave.

In the course of a month, Alpha and his siblings had made their way to Royal Woods Michigan. they didn't mean to go there, they just, sort of, wondered in. Well, they were discovered by social services and put into the Royal Woods Orphanage. At present, the quadruplets were meeting the couple who was going to adopt them. Now for the life of him, Alpha couldn't understand why. I mean seriously, they have eleven kids. Eleven! Biological! Kids! Damn, do they even know what a condom is, or birth control?

"So Alpha, tell me about your self," Rita said in a happy tone.

"Um, I like music, game shows, the color aqua, and archery. I dislike people who are mean for no reason, reality shows, syringes, be ing strapped down or restrained, and I utterly despise spiders," Alpha said with distaste, mainly meant for the spiders, even the word was gross.

"Oh, so you're afraid of spiders! My husband and daughter Leni are terrified of them." "I am not scared of spiders," Lynn said in an offended tone. "What about the time Clyde came over, dressed as one and scared you half to death." "I think you misunderstood, Alpha isn't afraid of them. He just detests them," Zac chimed in. "Ok, well, what about you," Lynn asked Zac.

"Well, I like red, things that are fast, loud, and go boom. I dislike slow stuff, worms, and tv dramas."

"Well, I like," Zachary started without being asked," pink stuff, airplanes, birds, comfy stuff, and most of all I love meeting people, but I don't like Horror movies, pop, or odd numbers," Zachery finished.

"How about you, Delta," Rita questioned.

"I dunno," Delta bluntly stated while simultaneously shrugging.

"Ok then, I think we've decided. You're coming with us."

And soon they were riding "home" with their new guardians, wondering what their new siblings would be like.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N The name Shena [SH-IN-A] comes from the Japanese word for die.


End file.
